Ame no Uzume
Ame no Uzume (アメノウズメ, Amenouzume) is a demon in the series. History Ame no Uzume is the goddess of dawn and revelry in the Shinto religion of Japan. She famously relates to the tale of the missing sun deity, Amaterasu. Amaterasu's brother, the storm god Susano-o, had vandalized her sacred buildings and brutally killed one of her maidens because she refused to trust him. In turn, Amaterasu became terrified of his wrath and retreated into a cave. The world, without the illumination of the sun, became dark and the gods could not lure Amaterasu out of her hiding place. The clever Uzume overturned a tub near the cave entrance and began a dance on it, tearing off her clothing in front of the other deities. They considered this so comical that they laughed heartily at the sight. Amaterasu heard them, and peered out to see what all the fuss was about. When she opened the cave, she saw her glorious reflection in a mirror which Uzume had placed on a tree, and slowly emerged from her hiding spot. At that moment, the god Ame-no-Tajikarawo dashed forth and closed the cave behind her, refusing to budge so that she could no longer retreat. Another god tied a magic rope across the entrance. The deities Ame-no-Koyane and Ame-no-Futodama then asked Amaterasu to rejoin the divine. She agreed, and light was restored to the earth. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei If...: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Megami Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Goddess Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Amatsu Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Clan *Ronde: Megami Clan *''Giten Megami Tensei: Megami Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Priestess Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Aeon Arcana *DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Ame no Uzume was shortened to Uzume. If the player allows her to talk with Sarutahiko, her mythic consort, in the random battle, they will start a one-off special conversation, and Sarutahiko will eventually offer her an emerald (symbol of marriage) and leave. Uzume is the lowest-level member of the Megami clan obtainable by the protagonist, and is needed to obtain Amaterasu in the Cathedral of Shadows through a Sacrificial Fusion between Yatagarasu and Take-Mikazuchi with her as the Sacrifice. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Ame no Uzume appears as support for Take-Mikazuchi when he acts as the boss of the Shibuya Metro instance. She later appears in NPC form in the Nakano Stone Site bronze instance, where Sarutahiko acts as the final boss. When items with her soul stone and Sarutahiko's soul stone are equipped, a player is able to use the skill Sexy Dance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Ame no Uzume appears as a client of the Protagonist in Sector Eridanus, and requests he meet with Futotama in order to find Lady Amaterasu, who has gotten lost in the immensity of the Schwarzwelt. Once the meeting has occurred in Sector Fornax, the Protagonist acquires a special mirror designed to destroy illusions; using it with the lone Kinmamon in Eridanus will cause her to shed her illusion and reveal herself as Amaterasu. Ame no Uzume and Futotama appear and are comforted by Amaterasu, leaving after rewarding the Protagonist. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Ame no Uzume is the only member of the Amatsu Race without a fusion restriction, and can be fused by default. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Ame no Uzume appears as a Persona of the Priestess Arcana in Megami Ibunroku Persona. In the English localization of Revelations: Persona, Ame-no-Uzume has been renamed Virgo. Ame no Uzume is the second Persona of the Priestess Arcana. As she ranks up, all of her stat increases go into Agility and Luck. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, Ame no Uzume will yield a Petradi Stone. ''Persona 4 Golden'' Ame no Uzume is the first persona of the Aeon Arcana. It can only be fused once the player achieves level 18. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Aminoz, she has the power Team Spirit, which has her cheer on allies to victory. ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' S-Rank Ame No Uzume can be obtained on Jin's Route by getting a S-Rank in the last several missions of Center Makai. Stats __NOWYSIWYG__ ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei If... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Fire = - |Ice = - |Electricity = |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Sabbatma |Effect1 = Summons/returns an ally demon |Cost1 = 20 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Light Mana Aid |Effect2 = Restores a little MP after battle |Cost2 = N/A |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Dekunda |Effect3 = Removes all debuffs from all allies |Cost3 = 10 MP |Level3 = 24 |Skill4 = Spring of Life |Effect4 = Restores some HP while walking, inactive when in the stock |Cost4 = N/A |Level4 = 25 |Specialfusion = Fairy Napaea + Beast Kabuso }} ''Majin Tensei 2: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''S-Rank'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Trivia *In Shin Megami Tensei: Persona for the PSP, Ame no Uzume disrobes for two of her attack animations (Happy Dance and Sexy Dance) in reference to her mythological background. Gallery Category:Megami Race Category:Nymph Race Category:Priestess Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Ronde Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons